Memories Full of Flowers
by andromeda90
Summary: A number of drabbles full of random humor, love, angst! Ino doubts herself, Sasuke is a womanizer, Hinata has attitude, and everyone shares and participates in the community! NaruIno and slash, SasuShika


Heya!!!! Happy holidays!! I bring some drabbles of the random kind!!!

This is what happens when I have nothing else to do and no internet…lol….

So here are some drabbles for your enjoyment!! Or at least, I hope you enjoy them!!!!

_Pairings:_ NaruSaku, SasuShika, NaruIno, and other

_Warnings:_ Slash, Character Death, some angst

…………………………………..

**So What**

……………………

She nodded, head bobbing to the music blaring into her ear. Her iPod was tucked in her back pant pocket. She nodded and smiled as she passed people. Her eyes widened when she saw him there….with HER.

At first, she thought that when she saw them together she would cry. However, she wasn't sad, she was angry. She had loved him and given him her best but he left her for that pink slut. She huffed, eyes narrowing as she sauntered over to the two.

She kept her earphones on, unable to hear what came out of their mouths. She didn't really care.

"I owe you this." She stated, people pulling her fist back and slamming it into his face. His body flew off and hit the wall of the store. She glared at the pink slut, before turning around and walking off, losing herself to her music.

…………………………..

…………………………………..

**Burn it to the Ground**  
………………………………..

Naruto shifted his cap to the side, giving his reflection a wicked grin. He grabbed his black jacket and slung it over his shoulder, before jumping out of the window and making his way to the party.

…..

Sasuke walked down the stairs, picking up his navy blue jacket on his way to the door. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to go, but he was sure he could find something to entertain himself with.

………..

Kiba put on his jacket and nodded at his reflection, liking the way the jacket fitted him, showing his muscles. He whistled, calling Akumaru. He grabbed his leather finger-less gloves. He rushed out the door, putting on the gloves as Akumaru joined him.

………….

Shino slid on his sunglasses, his usual gray jacket replaced by a midnight black jacket, opened to show his timber gray shirt. His hands were stuffed in his pant pockets, as he walked towards the party.

……….

Chouji grabbed his bag of chips, needing to still regain more of his powers. His form was still slender, his shirt was baggy, but it looked good with the baggy blue jeans. He wore a dark green jacket. He munched his way over to the party.

…………

Shika grabbed his hair tie, putting it up into a ponytail as he leisurely walked down the stairs and out the door. He wore black jeans with a tight black shirt over his mesh shirt.

…………

"Teme!" Naruto called out, immediately catching up with the Uchiha.

"HEY!!" Kiba called out, slowing down to their pace, akumaru barking happy to see them.

"Shino." Sasuke motioned over to Shino who was catching up to them.

"Hey! Man!" Kiba grinned, slapping Shino's back.

"I was afraid I was going to be late." Chouji cut in, quickly getting in step with them.

"Nah! It is not a party without us!" Naruto cried out, high fiving Kiba who agreed totally with him.

"How troublesome." Shika added, from up ahead, walking with them.

They were a sight to see. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the men of the rookie nine walked by them.

They were all decked out, ready to party.

Naruto smirked waved at some of the girls he noticed staring at him. Kiba sent a wink.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Chouji and Shino just walked without, ignoring them. Shika snorted, feeling a bit awkward at the hungry gazes.

………………

"Let us party!!!!!!!" Kiba and Naruto cried out. The music blasting out through the night.

…………………………………  
……………………………..

**Apologize**

………………….

He didn't look at him. He couldn't look at him anymore.

Everything was silent, except for his harsh breathing. His chest was heaving, trying to take in more air for his exhausted body. His legs were shaking underneath him, and he knew they were about to give up on him soon enough.

Finally, he crumpled down unto his knees, tears streaming down his face. He swore he would never cried, the moment that he left was suppose to be the last time….but there he was, crying again…

He felt it, his presence, looming over him.

"I'm sorry," was whispered into the air, as cold hands gently wiped his cheeks.

"No, you are not." He whispered back, unable to move away from the other.

…………………….  
……………………….

**Womanizer**

…………………………

He watched as he flirted away, mouth quirking into that famous smirk of his. Eyes were ablaze with hunger.

His own eyes narrowed, before slipping out of the stool and waling into the dancing crowd. He was tired of the same old thing. At first it had all been good, but he had lost his shine in the other's eyes.

The great Uchiha was after someone else, and he didn't bother to hide it from him. Shika smirked, finally reaching over where the great Uchiha sat. Both guys and girls were throwing themselves at him.

"Sasuke." Shikaamaru cut in to stand right in front of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, watching him curiously.

"It's over." He kissed Sasuke right then and there, before leaving him there.

He knew Sasuke would have someone by the end of the week.

………………………..  
……………………..

**Where Do You Go**

……………………..

Shika sighed as he jumped from roof to roof. He was getting tired of it all.

Sasuke was always going off and leaving. It was mission after mission and when there was no mission, it was as if the Uchiha just disappeared from the face of the earth.

Shikamaru stopped on top of his own roof, deciding to call it a day and head to bed. He was not going to play this game with the Uchiha anymore. He couldn't…not anymore….

Shika sighed and slipped into his room, changing before snuggling into his bed. He was trying to ignore thoughts of the stupid Uchiha and where he could be.

As he fell into a deep slumber, he felt a warmth surround him and he couldn't help relaxing and snuggling into it. He let a content sigh escape his lips, curling around the other's bigger body.

"Where you go?" SHika asked, sleepily.

"I'm here now." Sasuke answered, placing a kiss on Shika's forehead before falling asleep as well.

……………….

……………………

**Disturbia**

………………………….

The tree split in half as the fist passed through it. Shards flew all over the place.

He jumped back, hands quickly forming a number of symbols. His shadow moved, shooting off through the floor. It became bigger and bigger as it used the shadows of the trees.

He then jumped as fire rushed towards him. He rolled and ended in a crouch, shuriken in his hand.

He flipped back, throwing his shuriken with a tag on it, causing an explosion of light to fill the forest.

A fist shot out towards him, but he dodged it. They began their dance once again, as they threw punches and kicks, each blocking. It would last long, because like always, the Nara tired out sooner than the Uchiha.

Shikamaru finally missed to dodge one of the punches, sending him against a tree.

He groaned, sitting up.

"I'm tired." He muttered.

"Hn."

………………………….

……………………………….

**Are you Happy Now**  
………………………………

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, watching as Sasuke slipped his arm around Naruto's waist. Shika wondered if Naruto knew about Sasuke's past relationships. Of course not, Naruto thought he was probably the first love of Sasuke….and he was right, but he wasn't the first relationship.

Shikamaru righted himself up and walked away, that was in the past. He still remembered the day that Sasuke left him in the dust. It was an Uchiha thing, he was sure.

"Nara." Shikamaru stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. He hadn't heard him following him, and he definitely had not expected it.

"Hmm? Uchiha?"

"Still yearning for what you can't have?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes met Sasuke's.

Shikamaru was over him, but at the way that those eyes shined and darken, Shikamaru knew that Sasuke wasn't.

"I'm just glad you are happy now." Shikamaru smirked, before walking away.

"Because I know I am." Shikamaru called back at Sasuke, before disappearing around the corner.

………………….  
…………………………..

**Just Died in Your Arms Tonight**

………………………………….

Shika's eyes widened as they locked into blood red eyes. Shika could see the anger, the hate, but he could also see pain and sadness…and guilt.

Shika choked as he fought to get air into his lungs. Pain shot through his body, whole body flinching as the blade slid out of his body. Warmth flowed down his stomach, legs……spreading all over the floor.

He slumped forward, arms wrapping around him.

"Nara."

Shika smiled, a soft gentle smile as he was gently lowered to the ground. His eyes locked into those eyes again, but they were now a pitch black.

"Shh….I always knew I was going to die in your arms." Shika muttered, feeling himself growing so tired. He was dying.

"They'll hate you. They won't understand." Shika went on, voice almost gone, eyes beginning to lose the battle.

"Do you?" came the broken question.

"I always have. After all, I am a genius." Shika whispered, eyes finally closing, never to open again.

Droplets of water fell from the sky, mixing with the stray tears that ran down porcelain skin. He had killed him, but soon they'll see each other again, the Uchiha was sure of it.

………………………….

**Don't Stop the Music**

……………..

She smirked, hips swaying as she made her way through the crowds. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, swaying behind her. She could feel his eyes upon her. She slid into an empty space, eyes beginning to close as she focused on the rhythm.

She raised her arms above her head, legs moving to the beat. She move her shoulders from side to side, the only thing in her world was the music.

Heat spread over her body as he slid behind her. She smiled, turning around, her cerulean eyes meeting indigo eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as everything else but him, faded from her mind.

………………………..  
………………….

**Shut Up and Drive**

……………

Ino looked over at her competition. On her left were her two best guy friends, Shikamaru and CHouji. She was still shocked that the two had agreed to come with her to the race, but then again, they knew how important this was to her. Her best friend, Sakura was putting on her gloves, getting ready to get into her car. Next to her, was the hottie Sasuke Uchiha; boyfriend to her friend who was like a brother to her, Shikamaru. Next to the Uchiha was another blond, who was smirking over at her. If she lost this race, she had to move in with him. If she won, he had to move in with her. She was not planning on losing. She winked and sent him a kiss, before jumping into her car.

…………………………….  
………………………………….

**You Sang To Me**

………………….

Ino's eyes widened, shocked as she listened to Naruto ask Sakura on a date. She had thought that her and Naruto had…something….something special….All those times she sang to him….Ino felt tears run down her face….

…..

Naruto frowned as he searched all over the place for Ino. He hadn't seen her at all for a month. He had been released from the hospital, and since that morning he had not seen her. He missed her. He tried asking Sakura out, and exactly as those words left his mouth, he was dreading her answer would say yes. She rejected him and it made him feel relieved. The image of Ino popped into his head and he tried meeting with her, but nothing. She wouldn't answer his calls or see him…..

"INO!!" he called out, noticing finally the blond kunoichi.

Ino looked up startled, watching as Naruto run towards her.

"Hey," She smiled tiredly. Naruto just stood in front of her, watching her.

"Would you sing with me?" Naruto asked, after a few seconds of pure silence. Ino looked at him, startled, unsure of what to answer.

Naruto swopped down and kissed her, and Ino decided that there was no answer and just kissed back.

………………………………..  
………………………………………

**Scars**

………………….

Naruto watched as Ino chugged down another bottle of beer. This was already her fifth bottle.

He knew that she was in pain, having just lost a team member….a friend….a brother…..

Naruto winced as Ino suddenly became violent, throwing the beer bottle at the wall.

"WHY?!!" She screamed, crumpling to the floor and sobbing.

Naruto sighed, walking over and kneeling next to her. Her eyes were hollow, he didn't even know her anymore.

"Ino?" Naruto muttered, reaching over to touch her arm. Ino snarled at him, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"You know what, fine." Naruto muttered, standing up and walking away.

………………………………

……………………………………..

**Suddenly I See**

……………..

Ino watched as Sakura walked by, guys trailing behind her. She frowned, because really, she did not understand what was so special about her. Maybe it was the pink hair? Emerald eyes? Her temper?

Ino watched as Temari walked by, a few brave souls, following her. She sighed, because there was nothing she could really say against her best friend's girlfriend. Was it her don't care attitude? Her exoticness?

Ino watched as Ten-ten and Neji walked by. Ten-ten? Well, she was beautiful, smart, and over all, she could understand why guys went after her…..well, before she got with Neji.

Hinata walked by, listening to Kiba talk animatedly. Hinata was a sweetheart, pure, and gentle. She was beautiful both in the outside and inside, she deserved every happiness in the world.

Ino smiled softly as she watched Hinata and Kiba walk out of her range of vision.

The bell chimed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Ino-chan," Naruto grinned, walking over to the counter.

"Naruto! You are back!" Ino grinned, reaching over and squeezing him tightly. Naruto just laughed and hugged her back.

"Hai, I'll always come back to you," Naruto muttered.

Ino smiled and looked at her reflection on the window.

She was herself and that was all that mattered.

………………………  
………………………………..

**When You're Gone**

………………………..

Ino began running, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand why he had left her. He couldn't understand why he still loved her above everyone else.

It hurt her, Kami, did it hurt her.

She gasped, tripping over a root and falling to her knees. He was leaving, and she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again. She wondered if he even cared.

Memories flashed of all the times they spent together. The carnival. The garden. Training. Sleeping. Talks. His arms around her. His soft whispers in her ear.

Ino sobbed brokenly. She looked down at the ribbon tied around her wrist.

She missed him already and he hadn't even left yet.

……………………..  
…………………………….

**That's the Way You Want It**  
……………………………….

Naruto grinned, rushing forward kunai in his right hand. Ino had her eyes closed as she waited in the center of the clearing. She could hear him and feel him getting closer. Her hand was on top of her left pocket, fingers brushing over her kunai. She wasn't sure as to why she had agreed to training with him, after all, Naruto was way over her abilities. However, it meant spending time with him, so she had foolishly agreed.

She then felt it, the swoosh of air, causing her to turn, kunai up blocking Naruto's attack. She quickly jumped back making space between the two.

……………………………..

……………………………………  
**Died In Your Arms Tonight**  
…………………………

Ino didn't say anything as she stood her ground. She could feel his anger, the rage in his eyes.

It was for his own good, but he didn't see it. He couldn't see it. It was alright though, she had come to terms with it already. She had killed him that night, now it was his turn to do the same to her.

She didn't mind it, not anymore.

Naruto felt his heart clench painfully as Ino's eyes stared dully at him, kunai ready to defend herself. He knew what he had to do. He smiled bitterly, before disappearing and appearing behind her.

Ino turned and blocked, kunai moving to block every move of Naruto's.

She had gotten better, but Naruto was still the better of the two. They both knew it.

Naruto was not the same since the day Ino broke his heart. Ino was not the same since she found out that she was going to die soon. She hadn't told anyone besides Shika and Chouji.

"I loved you…."

"Was it something I said?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'd rather die in your arms tonight…."

………………….

**Hurt**

…………………..

Ino stood there, in the middle of the hall. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything.

It couldn't be.

Her eyes began to tear up. She looked at Tsunade, pleading for her to take it back.

"Ino?"

She turned her head, her eyes meeting his. She turned away, looking around at all the dark and broken faces. Sasuke was on his knees, hands slamming into the ground, shoulders shaking.

Chouji was shaking, verge of going on a rampage.

Ino turned back to the blond next to her. She couldn't take it.

"NO!" Ino shook his hand away and turned around, running away.

Shikamaru couldn't be gone. She needed him. He was like a brother to her.

……………………..

**Better Days**  
……………….

Ino walked down the streets. She watched as people huddled together for warmth as they rushed back home. Soon, there would be no one out in the streets.

The town got really quiet very quickly now. She used to remember when she was younger, she would stay up late, playing outside. There would be laughter late at night.

Now…..every one was sad….scared….angry….

Ino sighed, eyes looking up at the starry sky.

"Hey, Ino," came the soft spoken greeting as Shikamaru joined her in her walk.

"Hello," came CHouji's greeting as he joined the two.

…………………..  
……………………………..

**What Hurts the Most**

………………………..

He stared out at the empty play ground. He could feel the rain upon his skin. He wasn't sure if the wetness on his cheeks was the rain or his tears. He smiled bitterly as he watched a mother with her child, hurrying to get home.

……………….

"_Look at that, that's beautiful. Wonder if I'll be like that when I have kids." Ino muttered, motioning over to the mom playing with her little boy in the park. The little boy was laughing as his mom chased him, before picking him up and tickling him. _

_Naruto looked back at Ino, surprised that she wanted to have kids._

"_You, with kids? That'd be the day!" Naruto teased. _

…………………..

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to remember.

…………………

"_Hey! What does that suppose to mean!? I'll be a great mother!!" Ino huffed, pushing him away. Naruto just laughed._

"_Besides, don't tell me you've never thought about having kids?" Ino asked, turning to look at him with those piercing turquoise eyes. _

_Naruto felt his throat clog up. He felt that there was more to that question. He looked into her eyes and saw warmth and tenderness…._

"_Of course I have! Ever since I laid eyes upon Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cried out, saying it a bit louder than he needed. _

_Ino's eyes saddened for a moment, before quickly brightening up again. If Naruto noticed that her smile was half hearted, he didn't bring it up. _

……………..

Naruto had lost his chance……

He can still see her, feel her slowly fade away….

Every night in his dreams….

…………………..

_Sakura was glued to the stop, unable to make her legs move. Naruto was trying to reach her, but he knew that he wouldn't get there in time. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blond. _

_Sakura gasped as she fell back, a sudden force pushing her away. She looked up, eyes wide as they recognized the long blonde hair and signature purple clothes. _

_Naruto froze as he saw Ino take the full brunt force of the attack. A sudden explosion cause dust to rise into the air, taking a few seconds for everything to settle. _

_Naruto stumble forward, eyes focused on the fallen blonde. _

"_Ino?! INO?!" Naruto cried out, gently moving her into his arms. _

_Everyone one rushed over to their side, but Naruto didn't notice them, all he had eyes for was for the woman in his arms._

"_Naruto-kun." Ino smiled weakly, her turquoise eyes still sparkling with that tenderness. _

_Oh Kami. Naruto froze._

"_Is Sakura okay?" Ino asked him, while the only thing he could do is nod. _

"_That's good. She'll make you happy." Ino went on, beginning to feel tired. _

"_No, Ino. Stay with me. Sakura here will heal you and you'll be back to your garden in no time. Remember you promise to show me your secret flower." Naruto ranted, tears streaming down his face. _

"_I'm sorry…..aishiteru." Ino whispered, before her eyes closed forever. _

_Naruto let out an anguish cry, crushing her lifeless body against his. He inhaled her scent, feeling her warmth slowly fade away to the cold. _

………………….

He had been too late….Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the falling rain.

He had been too late.

…………………………………  
**Shattered**  
…………………………

She glared at the red light that had caused her to stop. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, and she just knew that her mascara and eyeliner were dribbling down unto her shirt.

Her hands tightened around the steering wheel.

His screams still resounded through her mind. She could hear him, feel his anger prickling her skin.

The light turned green and she hit the gas pedal. She sped off into the highway, finding a rush as the air hit her face. There were no cars at midnight.

She smiled grimly, unable to get his words out of her mind.

He accused her of cheating, because of her work hours. However, it was him who sneaked around with her pink haired friend; her so called best friend.

Ino knew, but she couldn't find the strength in her to walk away from her relationship. He was everything you would want in a boyfriend. Sweet, endearing, kind, hot, charming, funny, strong.

Ino sighed, lessening her speed, taking the exit to get back home. The sun was peeking out of the horizon; it was a new day already.

………………………….

He stared out the window, watching the empty streets. He could see her hurt and tears shining in her eyes. He could clearly hear the door slamming; it felt so real that he would turn to look at the door, expecting her to be there.

He fell asleep, leaning against the window, waiting to hear and see her car coming back.

The sun was peaking up the horizon. It hit his face causing him to wake up and immediately look for her car.

Fear gripped when he saw the spot where her car should be, empty. She wasn't coming back……

He wouldn't hear her laughter….wouldn't see her smile….wouldn't feel her loving touch…

He then saw it, her car…..dark purple sport car. Her hair was disheveled and gray; tear stains because of her makeup marked her cheeks.

……………………….

Ino sighed, parking her car and getting out. She took her bag and headed into the building. She hoped her neighbors were not mad at her because of another argument.

The door opened the moment she tried to unlock it. Her eyes met his blood-shot eyes.

"Hey, Ino-chan." Came his soft greeting.

"Naruto." Ino greeted him back, stepping around him and walking into the building.

"I'm-"

"I know….I have to get ready for work." Ino muttered, because in her heart, she knew what she had to do, but…..

She didn't know what would hurt more, shattering completely or breaking a bit more every day.

……………………………………………  
…………………………………………………..

**In The Shadows**  
……………………

It was always the selfish, arrogant , loud mouth, annoying bitch who soled flowers. That was her and she knew that was how people saw her. She was in the shadows of her best friend, who was a beautiful pink flower, praised and held up to the sun.

Ino sighed, making her way to the training grounds before looking around and suddenly feeling sad. She decided to leave and head to the garden. Usually, when she felt like this, Shikamaru or Chouji would be there, but this time they were out on a mission.

She sighed, getting to her knees and gently inspecting all of her flowers.

"Hey, my beautiful white roses how are you this morning?" Ino cooed, fingers softly brushing the white petals.

"What about my sunflowers, happy with the amount of sunlight?" Ino asked, reaching to inspect the leaves to make sure they were growing just fine.

Ino felt at ease and at home, with the flowers. They were her specialty. She could name every single one and what they stood for. She could come up with designs for bouquets in an instant. It was a calling and she loved it. She allowed herself to smile that soft, gentle smile that she only showed her parents and her two teammates.

"You know, you should smile more often like that, if makes you glow."

Immediately Ino frowned and spun around. She hadn't felt anyone and she hated being caught unaware. It just showed how much of a failure as a ninja she was.

"Naruto." Ino gave a court nod, eyes guarded, lips tightened into a guarded smile.

"Tell me about this, they look cool!" Naruto said, knowing Ino would go into this whole explanation of them, and she did. Her eyes brighten at having someone care about her flowers. Her smile melted into a real one.

…………………………..

Ino looked up hearing the bells jingle. Her eyes hardened and her lips immediately formed the usual polite smile.

Of course, her turquoise eyes met angry cerulean eyes.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, surprised to see him there. She hadn't known he was back from his mission.

"You really need to stop that, Ino-chan." Naruto huffed, wagging a finger at her. Ino looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ino rolled her eyes, unsure of what Naruto was going on this time around.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it." Naruto ordered. Ino's eyes widened, her smile polite dropping to be replaced by a full blown grin.

"See, that is the beautiful smile I was looking for." Naruto smirked, and for some unknown reason, Ino laughed.

…………………………….

"I think I love him." Ino muttered, turning unto her back and looking at the stars.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru and Chouji asked her, voices laced with worry.

Ino felt her heart melt, knowing just how much her friends cared for her. She grinned, snuggling close to her two friends, enjoying their warmth and love.

"Just promise you two will be here to piece me back together again?" Ino whispered.

She knew she didn't have to ask, she knew they would be there when she needed them.

…………………………..

"Naruto!!!" Ino cried, laughing as she raced down the street. Ino had taken her hair tie, so now her hair was flowing loosely behind her. They had been working in her garden and she had to admit that Naruto was a pretty good gardener. That was before he wrestled her and got the two dirty.

There was mud in her hair, clothes, face, hands….all over! She was running around the dirt like like dirt and she didn't care at all!

"Can't catch me Ino-chan!!" Naruto taunted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I'll catch you alright! Then you are in for it!!" Ino yelled at him, finally able to be herself without fear of the world.

………………………………………….

**In Loving Memory**  
……………………………….

Ino had organized a number of bouquets. She wondered how she was going to get all of them to their respective places, but she would manage. She had to, even if it meant multiple trips back and forth.

She smiled at her accomplishments, before standing up and dusting her legs off. She heard the bells ring and she grinned, knowing just who that was.

Shikamaru grinned, cigarette hanging of his lips. Chouji smiled at her, hands on his hips.

"Another year gone by, huh?" he spoke first, causing the other two nod.

"Hey, Ino-pig what-" Sakura came in and stopped before her tracks, looking at all of the bouquets that laid around the place.

"Hey, Sakura, would you mind helping me out?" Ino asked, Sakura. Sakura heard the honest request and could see the hope in her turquoise eyes. Ino looked so vulnerable at that moment, Sakura immediately agreed. It had been a long time that she had seen Ino so bare.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stormed into the flower shop, confused as to why the four were piling bouquets into their arms.

"Naruto, can I ask you a favor?" Ino asked, reeling Naruto in. It wasn't long before Sasuke came in, and he also was forced into helping Ino out. With what, team 7 did not know, but they were there nonetheless. Hinata appeared next, asking Ino is she could help her again. Ino had grinned and hugged her. Shino and Kiba came in next, finding an already crowded flower shop. It didn't stop there. Neji had been asked by Hinata to help and he had riled Tenten and Lee to help as well. He hadn't known there would be the whole rookie nine to help already.

Ino was ecstatic, never having had so many people to help. It was after much bickering and screaming that the whole group walked out of the shop, flowers in arms. People stopped and watched as the whole group walked down the street.

the first stop was the hospital. Everyone watched in surprised, except hinata, Shikamaru and chouji, as Ino began delivering the flowers to certain rooms. She would go in, make small talk, laugh, hug the person, before leaving them glowing with happiness.

"I figure some laughter and love would help them recover faster." Ino shrugged as people watched her in confusion.

Next, came shopkeepers. She was one herself, so she knew how it felt to know her shop was appreciated.

Ino went around, delivering the flowers not in her name but in the name of the whole group that was with her. Every one saw the faces of the shopkeepers brighten, eyes filling with pride.

Next, it was certain houses and certain people on the street. She would deliver the flowers, say something good about them, wish them luck in something and then she'll be in her merry way.

The last step was the shrine. By then, most of the bouquets were gone, and Ino had even thought they would had left, since they had no reason to be there no more, but they all stayed.

Ino walked up and she motioned for the people to place their bouquets down, for the fallen. She had the special one for Asuma in her arms. She smiled sadly and with Shikamaru and Chouji next to her, she placed the bouquet down.

"Well, that was great!" Ino suddenly stood up and hugged her two teammates.

"Did you see their faces? Their happiness?! wasn't it amazing?!" Ino laughed, filled with joy at the happiness they had given to so many people.

"Thank you all, for helping you. You don't know how much the people appreciated it." Ino turned to the rest, who now saw Ino in a whole different light.

"Do you do that all the time?" Sakura asked her.

"No, just every once every year, it takes a lot of money to buy that much flowers." Ino shrugged.

"You mean you have the buy the flowers yourself? But don't your parents own the shop?" Tenten asked her.

"I would never do that to my parents. It is their shop and I will pay for whatever flowers I need." Ino stated firmly.

"Wow, Ino, would you marry me!!" Naruto cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, why not. At least that means I'll have more help for next year."

The whole group laughed.

………………….  
…………………………….

The End  
…………………….

There….those are my drabbles….I love NaruINo…I can never get enough of them…along with my love for the SasuShika pairing!! Hahaha….well, happy holidays once again, and please let me know what you think of them? alright? Much love!!!


End file.
